


Fishnet Stockings

by Sparrow_Girl1998



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Quickies, Stockings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, omega!Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow_Girl1998/pseuds/Sparrow_Girl1998
Summary: Sokka finds out that Zuko's working in an omega strip club. Oh, and he also discovers the pleasure of seeing Zuko in black fishnet stockings.Kinktober 2020 Day 11- Stockings
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967323
Kudos: 119





	Fishnet Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the Kinktober 2020 train but I thought that I would start today with Day 11's prompt stockings.

Zuko could not believe he had fallen so low. He had hit some bad lows in his life before, and the scar on his face bore testament to that but having to work in an omega strip club was the absolute worse. As an omega born into an elite alpha family, Zuko had been disowned by his father the moment he turned sixteen even after Zuko protested which had prompted his father to burn Zuko’s face as punishment. Punishment for what, Zuko had wondered at times. He wasn’t as bright or athletically capable as his younger alpha sister, Azula but he managed to still get good grades and find a place for himself on the school soccer team. After being kicked out, he was taken in by Iroh, his uncle who had been in place to inherit the company which Zuko’s father now controlled if it had not been for the tragic death of his son. Tragedy had a funny way of recurring in Zuko’s life and it was not long before Iroh passed away as well. Iroh had run a small tea stall and Zuko had tried running it but he was not able to brew tea the way Iroh had and soon he had to close the stall.

The strip club had been Mai’s idea. Mai had been Zuko’s girlfriend that is until her father forced her to break up with him because he was not an alpha. They still met occasionally, and Mai would slip him some money time to time. She was a wealthy heiress but ran a small weapons business on the side as a hobby. From running the business, she had come to know the owner of strip club who was looking for omega dancers.

“There is a no touch policy and there are security guards to ensure that the policy is followed.” Mai had told him.

The pay had prompted Zuko to take up the job. It was enough to get him through college and then some. Plus the working hours were in the night which ensured that it would not interrupt with his life as a student. The club was an elite, members only club, something he was sure none of his college friends would be able to afford so there was no concern of being spotted as well.

A fellow omega, Ty Lee, decided to show him the ropes and teach him the dances. Zuko was a natural from his years of sword fighting.

“Ooh all those alphas are going to love you.” She had squeeled while handing him his outfit on the first day. The theme today was sexy dominatrix and the outfit consisted of a tight leather skirt and black bralette. Oh, and black fishnet stockings.

*

Sokka was worried about Zuko. His friend never stayed much once class was over and always rushed off to his part time job. When Sokka had pressed Zuko on where he worked, he had mumbled something about a fast-food restaurant. However, Sokka was still suspicious since no fast food restaurant who require their employees to own fishnet stockings. He had not intended to find them but he was looking for Zuko’s notes in his bag when he came across them. Sokka had been too embarrassed to ask Zuko about them but he was still curious as to why he had them. Maybe, they were a gift for a girlfriend he was secretly seeing? It had never crossed his mind that it Zuko himself using the stockings.

*

Sokka had been dragged into coming to this club by Jet. Jet was one of his sister’s exes and Sokka did not really like the guy. For one, he had this weird superiority complex of being an alpha. He refused to talk to Zuko, an omega, at college but did not mind visiting omega strip clubs. Jet had a premium membership at the club which allowed him to bring in guests who were not members. Aang, who was Katara’s current boyfriend, had obviously said no. Jet did not bother asking Zuko. Why would an omega want to see other omega’s stripping, he had said when Sokka had asked him why he had not invited Zuko.

Jet was passed out from drinking too much by the time the main program was to begin. Sokka had been slowly sipping a beer he had ordered earlier. The room was suddenly filled with fast paced music. The beat of the music made Sokka drum his fingers against the table.

The pole closest to the table Sokka and Jet sat at, was suddenly grabbed by a pale hand. Sokka looked down in embarrassment and was met with pale, toned legs in fishnet stockings. Suddenly, his eyes shot up and there was Zuko. In nothing but a leather skirt and black bralette. Oh, and the fishnet stockings.

Zuko had thankfully not noticed him. He bent down so Sokka could see his black panties from the leather skirt. Then he slowly unzipped the skirt and allowed it to fall and kicked it aside. Sokka suddenly felt hot and tried to cool himself by unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. Zuko was now on all fours and gyrating his hips against the floor. Then he stood up and seductively unclasped the bralette and let it fall. He then took one of his nipples in his hands and gave it light squeeze.

Sokka was hard. _Fuck,_ who knew he was capable of getting the hots for his friend.

*

“Zuzu, there is a visitor for you outside if you want, I can scare him away.” Ty Lee said skipping toward Zuko’s vanity.

“Hey, it okay. Its most probably some drunk businessman who hasn’t been able to get any from his wife. I will call security in case stuff get dangerous.” He responded. Zuko put on a hoodie over his bare chest for he was still only in his black panties and the fishnet stockings.

Zuko nearly ran in the other direction when he saw Sokka standing there. Sokka had never bothered to mention that he had membership in this club. But wasn’t Sokka a beta? Why would he want membership in this club in the first place?

“Zuko, wait!” Sokka said grabbing his arm.

Zuko turned his face away from Sokka, his face burning with embarrassment.

“You must be so disgusted in me…” Zuko began.

“No, I’m not. I mean I’m pissed that you’re working in a place like this but not disgusted.” Sokka said.

“You are not?” Zuko turned his face towards Sokka.

Fuck, why hadn’t Sokka realized before how beautiful his friend was.

Suddenly Zuko found himself pressed against Sokka’s chest. He was glad his friend was not disgusted in him but then at the same time he was shocked to find something hard pressing against him.

“Sokka are you?” Zuko began only to find Sokka’s lips pressed against his. Sokka’s hands wrapped around Zuko’s waist.

“Well, we can’t send you out like that can we?” Zuko said with a cocky smile to his face.

*

Zuko found himself pressed against the wall of the dressing room. He had ensured all the other dancers had left before pulling Sokka in. Sokka’s tongue was currently licking his nipples and Zuko could only moan in response and press his hard on against Sokka’s pants.

“I don’t have any lube on me ..” Zuko began in a whimper as Sokka’ hand pressed against his pantie clad asshole.

“Let’s not do it here. I mean I don’t want your first time to be in the dressing room of a stripper club.” Sokka responded.

Zuko was about to ask what Sokka wanted to do instead when he found Sokka pulling down his precum soaked panties. He then unbuttoned his jeans before puling them down and released his cock from his boxers.

“Let’s just rub them together for now.” Sokka breathed into Zuko’s ear. Zuko moaned in response and Sokka took both their cocks in his hands before beginning to rub them up and down. Zuko closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure. He wrapped both his hands around Sokka’s neck an grinded his hips to meet Sokka’s hand.

It wasn’t long before both of them found their release. Thankfully, Zuko had some tissues in his vanity to help them clean up.

They didn’t exchange another word until Zuko had changed back to his clothes and both of them made their way out of the club and into the cold of the night.

“Fuck.” Sokka said and Zuko laughed in response.

“You know for once I’m glad I followed Jet. Fucker led me here.”

“Yeah and I really hope that you let Jet know you would like to visit here soon again.” Zuko said before kissing Sokka’s cheek and walking off into the night.


End file.
